vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Reon
Reon wurde von Yuyoyuppe komponiert und von selbigem auf Nico Nico Douga am 04.Juni 2012 veröffentlicht. Das Video dazu ist von meola. Das Lied wird von Megurine Luka gesungen. Hintergrund Das Lied ist eine Antwort auf das Lied Leia und beschreibt die Gefühle der Freundin oder der Frau des Malers, der das Bild aus dem Lied Leia gemalt hat. Der Text lässt erschließen, dass es auf jeden Fall das Mädchen ist, welches er gemalt hatte. Das Mädchen will in die Ilusion des Malers eingreifen, aber kann nicht. Lyrics Japanisch= 書き殴る　不安の片隅に 永遠を願う　君の手は 輪郭を描いて 横たわる　希望に駆られては 現実を　遠ざけた場所へ 逃げるように 僕は半透明 伝うことの無い微笑みを ただ　それでよかった 行き先はそこにあって 幸せはここにあって 変わり行く日々に泣いた もしもこの手で僕が 包み込めるのならば あり得ない現実を呪って 願う いくつもの　理想や戸惑いを 追いやって笑う　君の目は 僕だけを見つめた 「何故ここに生まれてしまうのか」 単純な　投げかけは淡く 塗りつぶされていく 滑稽だ 血の流れない僕は描けない 隔たれてく世界 限りない僕たちの物語は その指で君がそっと 終わらせてしまう 針が止まるまで　そのときまで 側に居て… 鮮やかに染め上げて 変わらないものがあって 偽りはここにあって 終わり行く日々に泣いた 朽ちていく寂しさを 知らぬまま遠くなる その手をとめてくれればいいと 願う　願う… |-|Romaji= Kakinaguru fuan no katasumi ni Eien o negau kimi no te wa Rinkaku o egaite Yokotawaru kibou ni kararete wa Genjitsu o toozaketa basho e Nigeru you ni Boku wa hantoumei Tsutau koto no nai hohoemi o Tada sore de yokatta Ikisaki wa soko ni atte Shiawase wa koko ni atte Kawariyuku hibi ni naita Moshimo kono te de boku ga Tsutsumikomeru no naraba Arienai genjitsu o norotte Negau Ikutsu mono risou ya tomadoi o Oiyatte warau kimi no me wa Boku dake o mitsumeta "Naze koko ni umarete shimau no ka" Tanjun na nagekake wa awaku Nuritsubusarete iku Kokkei da Chi no nagarenai boku wa egakenai Hedatareteku sekai Kagirinai bokutachi no monogatari wa Sono yubi de kimi ga sotto Owarasete shimau Hari ga tomaru made sono toki made Soba ni ite... Azayaka ni someagete Kawaranai mono ga atte Itsuwari wa koko ni atte Kawariyuku hibi ni naita Kuchiteiku sabishisa o Shiranu mama tooku naru Sono te o tomete kurereba ii to Negau negau... |-|Englisch= Smudging, painting, just to cover up the leaking of such anxiety Praying for eternity, your hands sketch out a silhouette of me Drowning in despair and running, hiding, haunted by delusions of hope You gradually drift away from the bounds of reality I stand here, transparent Smiling for a reason I can't comprehend Even though fate can't change, it's good enough just this way The end of all the pain is wavering right there Miracle of happiness still hides here But I weep for passing days as they decay, ah... I dream of being held again with your hands Bring me in your arms as tight as you can And I curse the truth that my wish would never come to be Yet I pray Brushing off your hopes and dreams, holding up a smile as you did so I'm the only thing you see, your eyes refuse to let go of me "Have you ever wondered what the reason is for you to live on this world?" A simple thought filled you with doubt Why do I find this so funny? There's no blood that lingers in my ice, cold veins I cannot paint your world It has closed and barred me away Ah... This tragic tale of you and me went on and saw no end Lifting your finger, gently it lingered But then the line was drawn at last Before the clockwork stops for me Before it sets me free Stay here by my side Splash your colours on my greying life But I still believe there is forever In a lying world of unreal colours My tears flow for hope that one day they'll fade, ah May our solitude decay, rot astray Leave it all behind and walk a new way If I only could have stepped in and stopped those hands that day Yes, I'll pray And I'll pray |-|Deutsch= Verschmieren, Malen, nur um zu vertuschen, das die Angst austritt Für die Ewigkeit betend, skizzieren deine Hände eine Silhouette von mir Ertrinken in Verzweiflung und rennen, verstecken, heimgesucht von Wahnvorstellungen über Hoffnung Du driftest allmählich weg von den Grenzen der Realität Ich stehe hier, transparent Lächle wegen einem Grund den ich nicht verstehen kann Auch wenn das Schicksal nicht geändert werden kann, ist es gut genug auf diese Weise Das Ende von all dem Schmerz schwankt genau dort Das Wunder des Glücks ist immer noch hier versteckt Aber ich weine für die verpassten Tage die jetzt zerfallen, ah ... Ich träume davon wieder deine Hände halten zu können Bringe mich so fest wie möglich in deine Arme Und ich verfluche die Wahrheit, dass mein Wunsch nie wahr werden wird Doch ich bete Streiche deine Hoffnungen und Träume, ich behalte ein Lächeln, wie du auch Ich bin das einzige, was du siehst, deine Augen weigern sich mich loszulassen. "Hast du dich jemals gefragt, was der Grund ist, auf dieser Welt zu leben?" Ein einfacher Gedanke erfüllte dich mit Zweifel Warum finde ich das so lustig? Da ist kein Blut mehr in meinen kalten, gefrorenen Venen Ich kann deine Welt nicht malen Sie wurde geschlossen und versperrt mir den Weg Ah ... Diese tragische Geschichte von dir und mir ging weiter und sah kein Ende Heb den Finger, er blieb sanft Aber dann wurde die Linie endlich gezogen Bevor das Uhrwerk für mich anhält Bevor ich frei bin Bleibe hier an meiner Seite Verspritze Farbe über meinem ergrauten leben Aber ich glaube immer noch, es ist für immer In einer lügenden Welt der unwirklichen Farben Meine Tränen fließen für die Hoffnung, dass sie eines Tages verblassen werden, ah Mögen wir einsam verfallen, verrotten in der Irre Lass alles hinter dir und geh einen neuen Weg Wenn ich nur einschreiten könnte und die Hände hätte aufhalten können Ja, ich werde beten Und ich werde beten Video thumb|center|335px Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Megurine Luka Kategorie:Yuyoyuppe Kategorie:Japanisch